A triangulation system may use a general purpose camera and illuminate an object with a single line of light. An example of a triangulation system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 8,363,229 of Ben-Levi teaches a triangulation system and is incorporated herein by reference.
The throughput of the triangulation system is limited by up to date area camera performance (on one side) and optical FOV limitation (on the other side).
Given the above, it is not feasible to extend the throughput of the triangulation system without scarifying optical performances or implementing super-expensive custom camera design.